Me preocupas
by Yuuki-Asuna-15
Summary: Bueno, creo que el titulo es demasiado evidente...Algo malo le esta pasando a Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha no sabe que hacer ante esta situación. Si quieres descubrirlo continua leyendo.
1. Chapter 1

Se daba el crepúsculo, la oscuridad había sido desplazada por el sol resplandeciente, todo era tan fugaz, efímero, al igual que la sonrisa que pronto desaparecía de su rostro al darse cuenta que a su mente llego un recuerdo desagradable.

Decidí salir de mi hogar para realizar la caminata rutinaria, debía encontrarme con los integrantes del equipo siete, doble unas cuantas calles y seguí mi andar hasta visualice un gato negro de pocos meses de nacido, me agache, pero vi algo curioso, sus ojos son del mismo color que los míos, jade.

-Ya sé, vendrás a mi casa-hablo alegre y entre sus brazos cargo a su mascota.

-Sakura..-un hombre de tez blanca, peliblanco-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que llevarlo a casa, ya regreso Kakashi-sensei-apresurada corrió

Se encontraba a unas pocas calles para tomar el desvió hacia su casa, pero cierto pelinegro con destellos azules la detuvo.- Sa-ku-ra-hablo lentamente, observando al felino que la joven llevaba en los brazos.

-Sasuke-kun, debo llevarlo de regreso así que…- la frase incompleta, pero más allá de ello, el la tomo entre sus brazos antes de que su cuerpo tocara el frio suelo. La chica se desmayó, él la tomo y sin dudarlo se la llevo.

Desperté lentamente, tratando de ubicar el sitio en el que me hayo, me era desconocido, la cama no era mía, el color nada parecido. Pero una foto si lo fue, el equipo siete al inicio: Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke y yo…

La puerta se abrió, el sonido me asusto, pero quien entro me sorprendió

-Sasuke ¿Dónde me encuentro?- la intriga y confusión se reflejaba en mis ojos.

-En mi casa-hablo serio con la voz gruesa, algo no andaba bien ¿Qué le ocultaba la chica?

-Debo irme-hablo sin dudar ella, tomo a su mascota, se preparó para salir, él la jalo del brazo que tenía libre y acaricio su mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Ella bajo al gato, dejándolo en el suelo para encarar a azabache.

-Me ocultas algo que al parecer es importante-Dijo él, ella levemente se ruborizo y le sonrió.

\- Sasuke-kun no debes preocuparte-

-Esto ya paso varias veces, sabes que no estás bien-Su tono era de notoria preocupación, tomo un mechón rosa entre sus dedos y lo llevo hasta su nariz, el cabello de la kunoichi había crecido considerablemente llegándole hasta la cintura, lo olfateo, cerezos y fresas – Se honesta conmigo.

-Como prefieras, solo tómalo con calma…pero primero responde lo siguiente-La joven de 18 años tomo oxígeno, soltó un suspiro y buscó la mano del azabache que al instante la unió con la suya, semblante serio, él chico más atractivo de Konoha, su novio, busco su mirada, pero al encontrarse sus sentimientos brotaron, pero antes de responderle planteo dos extrañas preguntas.

Él la miro extrañado pero asintió

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Me quieres? ¿Me extrañarías si me fuera lejos?- Ella anhelaba su respuesta, la intrigaba saber que sentía él.

-Te quiero, más de lo creía poder y si fueras lejos te encontraría.-Hablo seguro

Sakura empezó rápidamente a llorar, lágrimas de felicidad y de tristeza, por lo menos sabe que significa algo para él.

-Gracias- Limpio sus lágrimas rápidamente-En un principio quería comentártelo… Pero no me atreví

-Sakura ¿está embarazada?-Se apresuró a decir el azabache con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella negó y le pidió atención.

-No, Sasuke puede que eso parezca yo…-una lagrima broto de sus ojos color jade- hace un tiempo el doctor me realizo unos exámenes y resulta de que padezco insuficiencia cardiaca-las lágrimas caían unas tras otras, pero Sasuke estaba perplejo, decidí continuar-Puede que en algún momento mi corazón deje de latir y…-

Beso, él beso a la peli rosa, su amiga, su novia, su amante. Mordió su labio inferior provocando que abriera su labios e introdujo su lengua en su boca, ella correspondía intensa, fogosa, transmitiendo no solo su deseo, sus sentimientos. Ambos lucharon internamente al sentir su roce, pero se separaron.

-No lo digas-hablo el joven ojos ónix serio susurrando aquellas palabras al oído de la persona que alguna vez considero molesta, ahora el problema solo era que se había acostumbrado tanto a ella, su cabello, su aroma, su sonrisa, sus labios y su calor que no sabría cómo seguir adelante sin ella, su flor, su mujer.

-Promete cuidarla ¿si?-él la tomo y rodeo con sus brazos-

-Sí, después de todo, es igual a ti-


	2. Chapter 2

No creí volver a sentir esta punzada otra vez, el dolor de perder a una persona importante, mi clan, mi hermano.

Pero eso no basta, tendré que perderla a ella también, la persona que creyó en mi cuando me juzgaron, me equivoque una y otra vez. Sin embargo no se movió, me observo y me mostro una de esas sonrisas que utilizaba para tratar de informarme que debía levantarme.

Sus ojos jade me observaron, sus lágrimas cayeron, sus mejillas tomaron un color ligeramente rosa y de sus labios carmesí genero un susurro.

Mire sus ojos jade- Vive conmigo, Sakura.-

-Sí-susurro dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Me acerque a su cuello, inhale su dulce olor a cerezos, procedí a lamer y relamer su cuello, bese, mordí y succioné la zona, dejando una marca en su piel.

-Pero… Sasuke debo hablar con mis padres hoy, decirles, arreglar las cosas y llamarte mañana cerca de las cuatro de la tarde.

-No todos los días les dices a tus padres que te iras a vivir a otro sitio-dije recostándome en el sofá.

-Con un hombre-hablo juguetona completando la frase y pasando su lengua por mi mejilla- Sasuke-kun.

 _ **Sonaba egoísta**_

 _ **Muy pero muy egoísta**_

 _ **Sus padres también la necesitan**_

 _ **La quieren, más que nadie**_

 _ **Egoísta, sonaba aquello**_

 _ **Pero la quería para él**_

 _ **Ellos la tuvieron toda la vida**_

 _ **El solo pedía las mañanas**_

 _ **Las tardes y las noches**_

La vi, al día siguiente a la hora acordada, en mi coche coloque sus pertenecías, sus cosas y fuimos a casa.

Su respiración irregular, su rostro más pálido que de costumbre, desapareciendo su rubor, su color y allí me di cuenta que:

 _ **El amor sin dolor, no es amor**_

 _ **Dolor por tu ausencia**_

 _ **y por eso mismo**_

 _ **Necesitando tú presencia**_

 _ **Tú calidez, tu voz**_

 _ **Porque si caigo**_

 _ **Solo sería en locura**_

 _ **Locura de amor**_

 _ **De dolor, de necesidad**_

 _ **Locura provocas en mí.**_

No quiero verte sufrir, pero no quiero separarme de ti, por eso solo te pido que luches, por favor.

 **Vive un poco más**

 **Por tus seres queridos**

 **Por ti, por mí, por nosotros.**


	3. Chapter 3

La cara del pelinegro, Sasuke esta angustiado, preocupado y triste, yo de verdad me siento mal, me duelen las piernas, siento que me desmayare en cualquier momento.

Por esta razón quería irme, no quiero ver a Sasuke así, no quiero ser más una molestia, no quiero causarle problemas.

Él sigue allí, me toma entre sus brazos…Vaya si es la hora de morir que lugar más cómodo, pensé. Realizo unos rapidos movimientos con las manos, me encontraba tan cansada, débil que no pude escuchar ni una palabra de lo que dijo y de un momento a otro estábamos en la oficina de Tsunade-sama.

Mi maestra me coloco en una camilla, verifico mis signos vitales, después perdí noción del tiempo, de la realidad.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente tratando de ubicar el sitio en el que me encuentro, Sasuke se encuentra a mi lado, tomando mi mano. Sonrió ante la escena.

-Sasuke-kun…-hablo lentamente.

-Sakura-se acerca y junta su frente con la mia-todo estará bien.

-Eso es cierto- hablo Tsunade apareciendo y… arruinando la escena- el líquido de este frasco, contiene una medicina que regulara el padecer algún ataque cardiaco, evitara las náuseas, desmayos, lo usaras temporalmente hasta que dé con un tratamiento efectivo y descubran con precisión tu cardiopatía.- termino.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama-hablo la pelirosa.

-Gracias- hablo esta vez el pelinegro, la chica ojos jade abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

\- Es lo menos que podía hacer, no tengo intenciones de dejar morir a mi discípula y además tus pasos no me dejaban en paz- hablo un poco molesta con lo último.- Te encargo la medicina Uchiha Sasuke- el solo asintió.

\- Maestra ¿ya puedo irme?- mis ojos muestran un brillo, emoción.

-Claro-

Sasuke volvió a tomarme en sus brazos y rápidamente salimos del despacho de mi maestra, la medicina comienza a hacer efecto, volvió mi tono de piel, los mareos disminuyeron.

-¿podemos caminar?-pregunte con duda, lo mire, estaba confundido, suplique colocando los ojitos más tiernos que pude, él suspiro y me dedico una suave sonrisa.

El cielo oscuro, las estrellas brillan intensamente, la luna nos muestra que es única, hermosa y resplandeciente, yo volteo a mirarlo.

Muy atractivo, ese pelinegro con destellos azules, ojos negros como la noche, labios encantadores, me acaba de dedicar una sonrisa, solo a mí, y es que muy raras veces se le veía sonreír. Me acerque, tome su mano, me coloque de puntas para poder besarlo, él se agacho un poco y rozo mis labios suavemente.

-Sa-su-ke-kun eres un demonio- hable muy segura.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- rápidamente su sonrisa desapreció, frunció el ceño y apretó mi mano.

-Etto..-hable con nerviosismo y mis mejillas se enrojecieron- eres muy atractivo, tanto que… provocas que las mujeres despierten…Sus deseos carnales- hable por fin.

-No me importan las demás mujeres, deberías saberlo- hablo más sereno y mostrándome otra de sus sonrisas…. Lujuriosas- Me basta con despertar esos deseos en ti.

-No necesitas preocuparte por eso- le sonreí- ¿podrías decirme a que se refería Tsunade-sama con respecto a tus pasos?.

-Pues se hablaba de esto- le conto a regañadientes lo ocurrido.

Esas fueron las cuatro horas más desesperantes de mi vida, mi novia en esa habitación siendo atendida, mientras yo estaba dando vueltas por toda la sala de espera como decirlo, claro, yo parezco un lunático.

Reí a carcajadas, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas y con mi otra mano acaricie la mejilla del Uchiha menor.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, tratare de cuidarme mejor, para no causarte problemas Sasuke, yo no quiero ser más una molestia para ti.

-Baka…-coloque una mano sobre la que tenía en mi mejilla- Yo te cuidare, no vuelvas a decir que eres una molestia, porque después de todo amarte, lleva consigo un poco de locura, pasión y claro estaré contigo cuando sientas dolor, yo seré tu medicina.

No lograba contener mis lágrimas, no de dolor, de felicidad, de amor, por él hombre que tengo en frente.

-Vamos juntos a casa, Sa-ku-ra- dijo el un poco gracioso.

-Vamos Sa-su-ke-kun- dije imitandolo, caminamos tomados de las manos hasta llegar a nuestro hogar, a nuestra habitación, nuestra cama.

Nos recostamos, sonreí feliz, Sasuke a su manera dijo que me ama, solo con eso me basta, él me abraza y una corriente eléctrica pasa por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a…

-Deseo…eh Sakura-hablo el serio, mostrándome su sharingan y observándome.

-Si…-hable entre tímida y avergonzada.

-Sera para después, no te preocupes, no eres la única que lo desea- dejo de usar su sharingan y volvió a abrazarme.

-¡Pervertido!- chille

-Tú me aceptas así, además tú no te quedas atrás.-

Me volví a ruborizar, aunque odie admitirlo él tiene razón. No reclamaría esta vez porque Sasuke se ha portado excelente conmigo, gracias por ser parte de mi vida.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, espero que este mini-capitulo sea de su agrado y darle un poco de protagonismo a Sasuke en este capitulo.

Si tienes alguna sugerencia o algo en particular que quieran ver bienvenidos seran, gracias a todos por los review y perdonen si olvide decir que:

los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, su creador es Kishimoto M., pero la historia en parte es mia.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Recuerdos de un día lluvioso**

Ella se volvió parte de mi pasado, presente y futuro.

Aun así, la flor crece y se marchita, no permitas que lo haga, no debe morir, porque detrás de todo aquello no muere solo una flor, muere un hombre.

El día que la conocí estaba lloviendo fuertemente, fue a mis ocho años de edad, ella estaba sentada en una banca, no busco refugiarse de las gotas de agua que no tardarían en mojarla, su expresión me era difícil de describir, no sabía si estaba triste o pensativa. Ella se voltio hacia mí, que me hallaba practicando que el kunai diera en el centro de las tablas. Deje lo que estaba haciendo y la mire por unos segundos.

Deberías irte, enfermaras si te quedas aquí- hable de espacio, indicándole que se marchara.

Al principio reía bajo casi inaudible progresivamente su voz se elevó permitiéndome escuchar una risa pegadiza. La mire, me parecía un tanto extraña su manera de reír ¿Acaso había dicho algo gracioso?.

Me dedico una sonrisa, sus ojos jades brillaban, su cabello tomo un color rosado oscuro; había empezado a llover, las nubes se tornaron aún más grises y entonces hablo- ¿Por qué debería irme?, ¿No sabéis que la lluvia es fundamental para el crecimiento de una flor?

¿Aquella niña se creía una flor?, yo reí levemente ante lo que dijo.

Si ese es el caso, tú serás la flor más hermosa de todas.- sonreí, me costaba mucho pero por alguna razón esa sonrisa fue una de las más sinceras a esa edad.

Ella no sabía que decir, pero logre observar que sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo que se extendía por todo su rostro.

Adiós…-hablo ella, corriendo rápidamente lejos del lugar, ahora era yo el que se quedaba sin palabras y solo.

Creo que me excedí hace un momento, un pétalo rosa cae en mi frente ahora empapada por la lluvia, lo tomo y observo…¿Sakura?

Lindo nombre para una flor, Sakura.

Desde ese momento los días lluviosos me resultaban divertidos, interesantes, me recordaba la sonrisa que fue dedicada solo para mí y la sonrisa que le dedique solo a ella.

Fue así como conocí a la niña me cautivo y la mujer que conquisto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas :D gracias por su apoyo, se les quiere y bien recibidas serán sus opiniones, sugerencias y criticas**

 **Si les ha parecido una perdida de tiempo total por favor informar y si quieren uno que otros capítulos desde la perspectiva de Sasuke-kun solo díganlo saber, me despido.**

 **Capitulo 5**

 **The promise**

Ya habían trascurrido dos meses desde que me mude a la mansión Uchiha, me siento un tanto nostálgica y pienso que Sasuke debe sentirse igual porque recuerdo a Itachi porque este es su hogar. Lo conocí durante el año en que Sasuke me dirigió la palabra por primera vez, él fue a buscar al otro pelinegro y yo estaba allí observándolo.

Desvie la mirada para buscar mi madre que aún no había llegado, suspire…Siempre era así, pero ese día agradecí que llegara tarde porque Itachi se acercó a mí, me sonrió y dejo al Uchiha menor sentado en una rama de árbol.

¿Eres Haruno Sakura? – me interrogo con voz suave, calmado y con cierto brillo en los ojos.

Si- susurre, para luego formular mi pregunta-¿Quién eres tú?.

Soy… Uchiha Itachi-hablo suavemente- El hermano mayor de Sasuke-

Un gusto conocerlo- hable y le dedique una sonrisa.

Me han hablado mucho de ti- indico él, con una sonrisa en los labios- por eso cuida de mi hermano, Sa-ku-ra.

Está bien.-Sonreí un poco inocentemente porque no entendía a que se refería.

Luego de aquello Sasuke me miro intrigado, buscando alguna respuesta en mi rostro yo sorprendida solo indique que debía marcharme, mi madre había llegado preguntándome si la había esperado mucho tiempo, negué con la cabeza, tome su mano y nos marchamos.

El joven de cabellera azabache que me miraba con cierta confusión marcada en su rostro, era su típica mirada de ´´dime que piensas´´ negué con la cabeza porque no le diría nada, esa clase de recuerdos no le harían bien.

 **Anhelo tu sonrisa**

 **La dicha del toque**

 **Sufrimiento no quiero provocar**

 **Más penurias no, dolor**

 **Luz para ti quiero ser**

 **Aunque enferma estoy**

 **Mantengo mi promesa**

Acostada en la cama me encuentro unos pasos silenciosos se acercan a la habitación, sonrió ante la emoción de recibir a la visita en la mansión Uchiha, al principio pensé que Sasuke no estaría de acuerdo.

Una muchacha de cabellos azulados me mira con sonrpresa y me sonríe tímidamente, eso es típico de Hinata y bueno Naruto por otra parte casi llora al verme con un ágil movimiento me abraza.

-Sakura-chan eres una desconsiderada, ¡no te he visto en un mes! Y resulta que has estado aquí con el dobe de Sasuke- pronuncia casi reprochándomelo.

Sonrió divertida porque de verdad necesitaba ver a Naruto con sus payasadas me saca una sonrisa- Lo siento Naruto, no me encuentro bien de salud, Sasuke-kun está cuidando de mi.- hable serena tomando el brazo del nombrado e indicándole que se sentara.

-¿Hace cuánto paso esto Sakura?- hablo Hinata un tanto apenada y esa era la pregunta que me costaba trabajo responder.

-Pues no sabría decirte, desde pequeña lleve cierto control con la enfermedad o al menos eso hicieron mis padres, después que Tsunade-sama llego a la aldea ella empezó a tratarme, la enfermedad que padezco es de naturaleza cardiaca, es decir del corazón…Pero mi maestra no sabe con precisión que medicina es más efectiva.- hable y mire a Hinata que no estaba enterada de la situación, ella estaba triste, pero mi amigo el joven de cabellera dorada estaba llorando.

-¡¿Cómo no me dijiste de esto antes?!- él se alteró, por primera vez vi su enfado en su rostro, no podía responder porque este lado de Naruto no lo conocía.

-¡Calmate!- exclamo esta vez el pelinegro a mi lado- No eres el único que se ha llevado una sorpresa.-respondió esta vez con el tono de voz suave, buscando una respuesta en mí.

Hinata estaba igual de sorprendida que yo, debía muchas explicaciones y tengo que hacerles frente.

Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke de verdad lo siento, no quiero que piensen que no les tengo la confianza suficiente como para contarles esto, es solo que cada vez que hacia frente a este problema me desmoronaba- dije con voz serena mirándolos.

 **Cada vez que pensaba en ello**

 **La herida se abría**

 **Los sentimientos brotaban**

 **Y el deseo de irme aumentaba**

 **Por eso desaparecer no sería tan complicado**

 **Sería efímero, sin dolor, sin penas.**

 **Porque a una flor marchita no se le recuerda**

 **Se le olvida, pasando como las estaciones**

Sasuke Uchiha me rodeo con sus brazos, abrazándome, reclamándome como suya, esta vez Naruto y Hinata no hicieron más que sonrojarse ante la escena, él tomo mi mano y me dirigió una de sus miradas intensas.

Nunca, me oyes, ¡jamás te olvidaría!- él se exalto, se expresó- A una flor nunca se olvida, se le aprecia, se le quiere y se cuida.

Esas palabras me cautivaron, me hicieron feliz, dicha sentí porque yo prometí cuidarlo y él me está cuidando a mí.

Cumpliré la promesa que te hice Itachi, cuando sea el momento de partir lo haré, sin arrepentimientos, sin dolor, entonces le sonreiré a Sasuke, a su futuro, a uno en el que no estaré yo y al que desearía pertenecer.


	6. Chapter 6: Me debes eso

**Hola chicas :D disculpen la demora para el sábado subiré otro capítulo, paso para actualizar y darle las gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic.**

 **Kiome me alegro de le des una oportunidad a este fic, tengo en mente una solución al problema de Sakura y un final.**

 **Nekatniss estoy de verdad muy feliz que te agrade la historia, creo que en estos capítulos mejoro un poco y apareció Itachi eso es un gran avance, según mi punto de vista.**

 **Por ultimo SakuraHaruno13 gracias por el apoyo y el recordarme en actualizar es que mi mente esta ocupada, tengo tantas ideas para este y otros fics que en ocasiones no tengo idea donde colocarlas. Tome en cuenta tu opinión en cuanto a las narraciones.**

 **Siempre las recuerdo cuando pienso en actualizar y sin hacerlas esperar que empiece.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a M. Kishimoto**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Me debes ´´eso´´**

Los días pasaban rápidamente uno tras otro indicándome que el tiempo se agota, que siempre tiene un límite pero yo solo estoy aferrado a las tardes y noches con ella, con Sakura, pero en algún momento debemos parar seguir recostados en la cama no es sano para ninguno especialmente para ella.

El sonido de la puerta aturdió rápidamente mis oídos, no quería levantarme pero luego de unos quince minutos volvió a sonar, quien sea que estuviera tocando es muy insistente pensé y con un poco de pesadez me levante, cayendo al suelo, cuando decidí voltearme la vi tomando mi pie entre sus piernas aplicando una fuerza que no recordaba que tenía.

Suspire y trate de acercarme a ella – Haruno- Pronuncie con la voz ronca, para ella fue como si no hubiera escuchado nada- Sakura tengo que atender- Dije esta vez más severo, abrió los ojos con pesadez y me dedico una sonrisa.

-Pero Sasuke no te vayas- Pronuncio ella haciendo la expresión de puchero, esto sería difícil.

-Alguien llama- Fruncí el ceño y me dejo libre- ya vuelvo- hice una señal con la mano, entonces escuche un suspiro por su parte.

Me apresure al llegar a la puerta con un movimiento sencillo la abrí y logre ver a la persona que interrumpió mi sueño.

-Buenos días, Sasuke- hablo él.

-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei – pronuncie serio- ¿a qué se debe su visita?

-Tenemos que hablar de ´´eso´´- Dijo el hombre con cabello plateado mostrando seriedad en su mirada, esto es importante.

\- Espere un momento- le dije para así cerrar la puerta y dirigirme a la habitación donde yace la pequeña Haruno.

Me acerque a la cama y bese su cuello e hizo un gesto de agrado seguí mi camino hasta sus labios, me detuve observe su rostro, sus ojos, un leve sonrojo apareció cubriendo de color sus mejillas, sonreí internamente a esa reacción, tome su mentón acercando mis labios a los de ella para rozar sus labios con los míos profundizando el beso, abrió lentamente su boca dando paso a que mi lengua se adueñara completamente de la suya, buscando recorrer más, momentos después el oxígeno empezó a hacernos falta, separándome un poco y dejándole un leve mordisco en el labio inferior.

-Auch..Sasuke-kun..-dijo ella tocándose el labio con el dedo y observando unas gotas de sangre.

\- Hmp.. Debo irme, es urgente- hable con la expresión seria, Sakura asintió y me despedí dándole un suave beso en los labios- lo siento- le dedique una sonrisa melancólica.

-Sasuke-

-¿sí?- la mire

\- Me debes ´´eso´´, vuelve a casa y paga tus deudas - me sonrió y paso su lengua por el labio que hace un instante mordí.

-Claro- Pronuncie dándome la vuelta para así salir de nuestro hogar, la mansión Uchiha.

Estoy con Kakashi en el lugar donde realizábamos los entrenamientos para hablar de asuntos confidenciales y esos asuntos duraron unas tres o cuatro horas.

-Debo irme- sentencie con la mirada al sensei, él me observo con una mirada triste y con una gotita estilo anime.

Me fui, caminando por las calles de Konoha y la mansión Uchiha está un poco lejos, ya resignado seguí mi andar hasta que por fin llegue.

 **Mi sorpresa fue**

 **Que mi flor de cerezo**

 **En casa no se hallaba**

Mi preocupación aumento, ¿A dónde diablos se fue Sakura Haruno? y ¿Eso que está en la cama es popo de gato?


	7. No le digas a Sasuke

_**Hola chicas : D les agradezco nuevamente a todas por leer el fic, mis saludos a SakuraHaruno13 y Guest :D**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar, sigan leyendo.**_

 **Capítulo 7**

 **No le digas a Sasuke**

Esta mañana tenía algo especial, no todo estaba precisamente bien, un sujeto empezó a tocar la puerta en la entrada principal de la mansión Uchiha, él con algo de pesadez trato de levantarse y yo aplique un poco de fuerza para impedir que se fuera de mi lado, me bastaron los años que se fue de Konoha.

Los primeros años me dolieron significativamente, mi familia, Naruto me apoyo, Lee y podría decirse que hasta Ino, pero no, ninguna persona de la aldea de Konoha me apoyo más que.. –detuve mis pensamientos al escuchar su voz y voltearme para verlo.

Su primer llamado me gusto, su voz sonó suave pero yo no hice caso alguno, el segundo no me gusto, su rostro cambio, indicándome su molestia, entonces lo libere y solté un suspiro, lo vi partir hacia la puerta. Escuche voces pero solo identifique la de Sasuke, luego volvió a mí con una mirada un tanto lujuriosa, yo me deje llevar por las sensaciones que despierta el ninja de cabellos negros, beso mi cuello robándome un suspiro.

Un grave error, caí en su juego, estuve quieta esperando más, hasta que con un tono de voz serio me informo que debía irse, mi expresión cambio y supongo que por eso volvió hacia mi persona besándome, genial.

Luego de aquello me arregle decidida a salir, no me agrada estar lejos de Sasuke-kun pero esta es la ocasión perfecta, me coloque unos pantalones blancos, zapatillas negras, una camisa rosada con varios pétalos de cerezos que dejaban al descubierto mi ombligo , un poco de labial rojo y peine levemente mis largos cabellos rosados.

Salí de la mansión Uchiha, caminando por las calles de Konoha evitando toparme con algún conocido que me abordaría con miles de preguntas, mi destino era solo uno, ver a Tsunade-sama nadie debe enterarse puesto a que ni siquiera Sasuke-kun sabe que me marche.

Seguí mi andar, tranquilo, sereno y sin mucha prisa debido a mi condición de salud, sonreí al darme cuenta que me faltaba poco para llegar, solo que visualice a Hinata Hyuga cerca de un puesto de comida, pacientemente espere que terminara su plato, me escondí en un pequeño callejón. Luego de unas horas ella se marchó, observe nuevamente las calles con sumo cuidado de no ser descubierta y me dirigí a mi destino.

Pase cuidadosamente a la torre donde se encuentra mi maestra, ocultándome, hasta estar en frente de su oficina, cuando me propuse a tocar la puerta una persona de ojos azules salió de la misma, Naruto me sorprendió con un abrazo y me dedico una sutil sonrisa.

-¡Sakura-chan!-grito él, le tape la boca un momento haciéndole señas de que guardara silencio, asintió y aleje mi mano- Lo siento, Sakura-chan- se disculpó el Uzumaki.

-No hay problema Naruto-kun-Dije esta vez con una sonrisa y más relajada.

-¿Qué paso con el dobe?- hablo él con confusión en su rostro.

-Se fue a resolver un asunto importante-hable con sencillez- Pero Naruto-kun ¡por favor no le digas a Sasuke que me has visto!- Exclame preocupada.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¡él dobe no sabe que te has marchado!- Se apresuró a decir con notoria preocupación en la voz.

\- Exacto, yo en estos momentos debo hablar con Tsunade-sama- explique, el asintió y sonrió.

-Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo- Dijo el- Debo irme Sakura-chan, hasta pronto- Así se despidió, yéndose quién sabe a qué

Abrí esta vez la puerta encontrando mi maestra con una expresión algo..Confundida.

-Hola, ¿Vienes a que te informe de tu progreso?-hablo la mujer seria.

-Si, Tsunade-sama-pronuncie segura.

-Haruno Sakura has tenido un excelente progreso- Dijo feliz, yo sonreí en ese momento- Pero este tratamiento solo te hará efecto por seis meses- hablo seria, casi sentí un poco de tristeza en su tono de voz- Trabaje estos meses y te aseguro que estoy cerca de encontrar un tratamiento que sea efectivo para tu extraña cardiopatía, luego de tomarlo gozaras de buena salud hasta el resto de tus días.

-Gracias por todo Tsunade-sama-

-Sakura, necesito un favor tuyo- su expresión se volvió aún más seria y yo asentí- Busca a Kakashi, tengo asuntos que hablar con él.

-¡Si!- Dije saliendo de la oficina y vaya cuando estuve fuera mi mente trataba de procesarlo todo.

Esa noticia me sorprendió, aún tengo la posibilidad de recuperar mi salud, , pero la preocupación no desaparece, Tsunade-sama aún no consigue el tratamiento adecuado, ¿Qué le diré a Sasuke? ¿Qué hare? supongo que lo pensare luego, tengo que buscar a Kakashi-sensei, ¿Por qué de todas las personas de la aldea oculta de la hoja tengo que buscarlo a él?

Esta vez fui a buscarlo a su casa, esperándolo cerca de la puerta, sentada en un banco viendo parte del camino. Se dónde vive Kakashi dado que por algunos motivos de índole personal termine recibiendo su apoyo, solo que no solo recibí apoyo de mi maestro en el ámbito emocional, me enseño técnicas nuevas que nunca llegue a pensar en dominar.

Casi por más de treinta minutos lo espere y me pareció agotador, ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo?, hasta que sentí a otra persona sentada en el mismo banquito, recostando su espalda junto a la mia, por fin apareció.

-Kakashi-sensei- hable con un poco de dificultad, mis mejillas cambiaron su color pálido a uno rojo intenso, tomo mi mano por un momento.

-Baka, no te vi el rostro por meses- me susurro, sus palabras, estaba triste, lo sentí en su tono, la mano de mi sensei es caliente- Me tenías preocupado-dijo finalmente.

\- De verdad lo siento Kakashi-sensei- pronuncie esta vez mis ojos jades a punto de llorar- Justo ahora me entere que el tratamiento para mi enfermedad hará efecto solo por seis meses, Tsunade-sama está buscando otro tratamiento- luego calle, él unió su mano con la mía y mi cara paso a ser tan roja como la de una manzana.

-Estarás bien, tienes a Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, a tus amigos cercanos y cuentas conmigo- Dijo con tono de voz dulce y apacible.

-Gracias- pronuncie y sonreí- Sensei, Tsunade-sama lo llama urgente- dije y al escuchar esto Kakashi desapareció.

Mi espera había terminado, pero los recuerdos aparecieron, uno tras otro, él estaba torturándome, es que nadie lo sabía, él hombre que acaba de irse fue el que me enseñó cómo debo vestirme, como debo sonreír, como debo actuar para lograr mi cometido, me enseño a seducirlos, manipularlos, Kakashi Hatake y yo tenemos un secreto, el tomo mi inocencia, mi virginidad y durante el tiempo en que Uchiha Sasuke se marchó de la aldea por años, fue la persona que más me apoyo.

 **Él me entreno para ser un arma y durante un tiempo para ser su amante.**

…

 _ **Chicas :D si les a gustado el capítulo por favor envíenme un review, acepto críticas, sugerencias, tengo curiosidad por saber sus opiniones sobre este capítulo y lo que esperan de los siguientes.**_

 _ **Nos escribimos, cuídense y besos.**_


	8. Cap 8: Crepúsculo

Gracias por el apoyo chicas, estaré bajando este fanfic en wattpad, disfruten la lectura

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Crepúsculo**

Camino sin un rumbo fijo, mi mente está casi ausente, los recuerdos volvían uno tras otro, cada uno de ellos consiguiendo desestabilizarme aún más que el anterior. Ya tengo a alguien que me espera en casa, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estos recuerdos no dejan de cesar?.

 _ **Los recuerdos constituyen el pasado**_

 _ **Recuerdos de importancia, únicos**_

 _ **Algunos dolorosos, otros placenteros**_

 _ **Decisiones del pasado afectan el presente**_

 _ **Ya sean decisiones correctas o no**_

 _ **El pasado y el presente están unidos en una línea**_

 _ **Que construyen al presente**_

Los recuerdos que comparto con mi instructor, mi maestro son de los recuerdos más felices y placenteros que poseo, todos esos momentos de apoyo, de afecto. El menor de los Uchiha durante un tiempo causo estragos en mí, me apartaba y luego se acercaba ¿Qué debía entender de esa situación?

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me fije al lugar donde me encuentro, el parque de Konoha fue al primer sitio que visite cuando me entere del destino que enfrentaría, las clases que solo una kunoichi podía ver, las de seducción.

 **Recuerdo**

-Sakura-

-Me niego- hable rápido y segura observando a la persona que pronuncio mí nombre.

\- No puedes negarte- dijo entre sereno y serio el hombre que tiene la costumbre de llegar tarde a los entrenamientos.

No podía creer que mi maestro del equipo siete serie asignado para darme clases de seducción, mi mente se negaba a procesar la información nada.

-Pero… Kakashi-sensei- le mostré un leve puchero.

-No, Sakura tienes diecisiete años de edad- hablo igual de sereno que antes.

-¡No quiero hacerlo!- exclame rápidamente pero me percate que la mirada de mi maestro había cambiado drásticamente, él se acercó a mi acorralándome contra la pared de un muro.

\- Tú decidiste ser una kunoichi y estas lecciones están implicadas con la utilización de ese término- sus palabras fueron suaves, gentiles, tomo mi mano y la beso- No veas esto como una tragedia, mi objetivo es hacerte una mujer deseable a la vista de cualquier hombre sin importar su clase social.

´´ hacerte una mujer deseable a la vista de cualquier hombre sin importar su clase social´´ esas insignificantes palabras provocaron cierta duda en mi mente ¿no soy deseable para los hombres?

-¿Está diciendo que soy poco atractiva?- pregunte, posiblemente interprete mal sus palabras pero quería escuchar su respuesta.

Él instantáneamente se tensó pero rápidamente respondió- No quise decir eso, tienes dotes pero debes desarrollarlos, debes aprender- finalizo

Quizás si hubieran mandado a otra persona para ser mi maestro, lo hubiera rechazado pero él con esas palabras hizo parecer esta situación como un reto, un juego y mi mente curiosa se preguntaba como serian esas clases.

Acepto- hable rápidamente y le dedique una sonrisa, él se sorprendió.

Cierra los ojos- hablo serio, yo con cierta duda lo obedecí.

Luego me percate que Kakashi-sensei presiono sus labios con los míos, el beso es suave, rápido y transmite calidez, estos son los labios de mi sensei. Cuando se separó de mi logre ver su rostro, tiene un lunar cerca del labio, sus labios son finos y delgados, nariz perfilada, este hombre es ¡perfecto!.

Kakashi-sensei…- pronuncie tratando de llamar su atención.

Este crepúsculo es impresionante- dijo el detallando el cielo que se tiñe de diferentes colores que luego dará inicio a la noche.

Una vista hermosa, así que solo por esta vez dejaría que él desviara el tema como lo hizo, observaría ese cielo teñido de diferentes colores a su lado, mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas, mi corazón se llenó de calidez y este empezó a latir fuertemente.

…

Un hombre me observa con curiosidad volteo la cabeza a verlo y sonrió

Kakashi Hatake me detalla - ¿recuerdas algo que no debes?- pronuncia y aparta el libro que leía.

Los recuerdos importantes no se olvidan- dije para aproximarme a compartir un abrazo, uno que solo él logra darme.

 **Notas de autora**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, con mucho cariño para las personas que les gusta esta pareja, el capítulo siguiente… veremos a Sasuke y posiblemente lemon (intriga), cuídense, se les quiere y nos escribimos.**


End file.
